Endless Knot
by Filidais
Summary: A girl, ripped from her sister and changed into a new form. She must navigate her way up HYDRA's command so she can destroy the beast that took everything from her, her plans change, however, when she is asked to join the Avengers. (Goes through Avengers Winter Soldier)


_**Hello hello! I would just like to put this out there as a sort of snapshot of my story. I just want to see how people respond to it before I fully commit myself to this story. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OUTSIDE MY OC's! With love xx filidais**_

_"HOLLY!" Her sisters's scream rang throughout the warehouse. She tried to struggle against the straps that held her to a chair. "ASH!" She screamed, suddenly there was a searing pain rushing through her veins and ringing in her ears. She once again heard her sister's scream, except now it sounded farther away. She attempted to struggle harder. Then everything went silent and her surroundings went dark. "Ah, such a pretty kitty", a voice whispered in here ear, whomever it was had a thick German accent, and smelled like old shoes._

When she woke up she noticed she was in a plain, grey, concrete walled cell with a metal door. She ached all over and flinched a little, out of shock, when something soft brushed her arm. She looked down and screamed. There was a long, feline like tail, as jet black as her hair, just waggling there next to her, as if to taunt her. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt that her ears had moved from the side of her head to the top and were now like a cats. She started hyperventilating and scratching on the door, literally. Her fingernails were now retractable into her skin and were claws. She started screaming again,"let me out you bastards, let me out! Where am I?!" She stopped when she heard a scream, all the color drained from her face when she realized it had come from her sister. She started banging on the door,"STOP, PLEASE, STOP HURTING HER, PLEASE" she continued like this for what seemed to be hours, when she tired she leaned up against the door, sobbing, still begging for her sister as she fell asleep.

She awoke to the sound of alarms screeching, her cell door was opened and guards enter and dragged her from her room. She passed the cell that belonged to her sister and she could she her huddling in the corner, rocking back and forth. She was then thrown into a cage and lifted up into an army truck. "Wait, wait, my sister, we can't leave her!"

"Sorry, fräulein" a doctor in a white lab coat appeared in front of her," she was unsuccessful and must be... put down."

"NOOOO" she screeched, " she's the only thing I have left."

"No fräulein, imperfections must be terminated." And with this he hit the truck two times and it lurched into motion.

**Six hours later**

The ride seemed to last forever, but the truck finally screeched to a stop and her cage was lifted. She was taken into a large room where she was placed down and the cage opened. She reluctantly crawled out on all fours and was met by an older man. He crouched down and lifted her head up by her chin, his breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Ahh, our new addition. Now tell me, what is your name."

_What is my name?,_ she thought to herself, she could recall most details except for her name. She remembered an Irish myth that her mother would often tell her. It was of a ghost cat that haunted the highlands. This cat was of the fairy folk, it was jet black and it was also said that it was a messenger between the Otherworld and this one. She looked up at him, her green eyes boring through his body, "Sidhe" she replied "Sidhe is my name"

**Twenty-three years later. **

**July 28, 2013**

**2100 hours **

**New York, New York. **

"HALT, PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS" a police officer shouted at her. She turned and smiled slyly,"Now, you know that's not going to happen. I'm going to give you two choices. One, you turn around like you never saw me, then I kill you. Two, you alert your fellow boys in blue and I still kill you, plus your friends. How does that sound?"

"Bitch" the policeman said through gritted teeth.

Sidhe chuckled,"Wrong species, man" in a flash she leapt onto the man, slitting his throat with her claws. He sputtered and stumbled back into the alley wall. The sirens in the distance started moving closer and she fled the scene. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, she paused on top a business building and gazed out, mesmerized by the lights. She felt something hit her and she looked to see a tranquilizer dart protruding from her neck, _fuck_. Her vision started to sway and go black, Sidhe crumpled to the floor.

When she woke up, Sidhe was strapped to a bed. Memories flashed back to when she was turned, she struggled, using all her strength to break the straps. She screeched and shook. Suddenly the door slid open and a dark man with an eyepatch walked in. "You bastard, let me go!" Sidhe screamed at him.

"Settle down, we just want to ask you a few questions, then, we let you go. How does that sound?"

"Depends on the questions" she sneered at him.

"My name is Fury, director a SHEILD and head of a initiative called the avengers. The avengers is a group of... specialized people who's job is to protect the world. You, Sidhe, have been on our radar for awhile and we want you to join."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not the superhero type."

"Doesn't matter."

"What's in it for me if I accept?"

"We'll help you find your sister."

When he said this, Sidhe froze. She had been working to infiltrate Hydra's ranks since her transformation almost twenty years ago and still hadn't found any information regarding her sister. Should she accept this man's offer she would lose all her progress in Hydra and would possibly be marked for assassination.

She took a deep breath," I'll join, IF you help me find my sister AND keep Hydra off my back. They won't be very happy that I joined their biggest threat."

"Deal" and with that the straps loosened and Fury motioned for her to follow him out the door. She slunk behind him, keeping her head down. She followed him to the bridge of the ship.

"Welcome to SHEILD." a voice said behind her. Sidhe turned to see a man, late thirties, blonde, smiling back at her. "Agent Coulson" he introduced himself.

"Sidhe"

"I know"

"Coulson! Please show Miss Sidhe here her quarters." Fury said

"Yes sir." He turned back to her," This way, follow me."

**Three hours later **

**July 29, 2013**

**1200 **

**Somewhere in the ocean. **

There was a knock on her door, "Come in." The door slid open and Coulson was standing there.

"The rest have started to arrive." He told her, then he walked away.

The rest? Oh yeah, I have to work with a team now... ,she grumbled and got up and went to follow Coulson. She followed him to a platform that overlooked the bridge. There was already a blond muscly man in a very patriotic suit, another man who was less built and a little smaller in height, and one her least favorite people on Earth, Black Widow, AKA Natasha Romanoff. Fury stepped onto the platform," Sorry to interrupt all the fun" because obviously no one was having fun as when he entered the area as Sidhe basically growling and was about to pounce at Natasha and Rogers and Banner were standing there confused and hesitant," you're needed on the deck, we have a mission for you." Fury explained

The man in blue clapped his hands together and awkwardly addressed the tense women in the room,"Well, we better suit up then?"

"Agreed" Sidhe said through gritted teeth. She exited the platform and headed towards her room, collected her weapons, strapping her katana swords in their hilts on her back and went to join Natasha and the blond man on the deck.


End file.
